DE 10 2012 204 911 A1 discloses a pressure sensor unit having a protective sleeve, and at least one measuring cell, a circuit carrier and a connection device having a circuit board that is arranged perpendicular to the circuit carrier, said circuit board supporting an electronic circuit having at least one electronic and/or electrical component, and a supporting unit are arranged in said protective sleeve. The measuring cell comprises at least one connection site by way of which it is possible to tap at least one electrical output signal of the measuring cell, wherein the circuit carrier comprises an internal interface that taps the at least one electrical output signal of the measuring cell and supplies said signal to the electronic circuit. The supporting unit comprises an external interface by way of which it is possible to tap at least one electrical output signal of the electronic circuit that is arranged on the circuit board. The internal interface is formed on a first end of the protective sleeve and the external interface is formed on a second end of the protective sleeve. The supporting unit comprises a base body having an outer contour that comprises a first joining geometry that is a part of the external interface and guides and/or electrically contacts external contact elements, and a second joining geometry by way of which the supporting unit is joined to the circuit board. In addition, the supporting unit supports by way of the outer contour the circuit board that has been joined by way of the second joining geometry against the inner contour of the protective sleeve. The circuit carrier is preferably embodied at least from a synthetic material substrate of synthetic material that can be galvanized and a second synthetic material that cannot be galvanized, wherein conductor tracks and electrically conductive contact sites surfaces are produced in a galvanic process as a metal surface coating on the galvanized synthetic material.